


The Little House

by anarchybeauty



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchybeauty/pseuds/anarchybeauty
Summary: Scully knocks on Mulder's door one night, shivering and sick.  He insists that she get checked out and their lives forever change.Starts in the middle of Requiem.  Mulder never gets abducted, instead they both make a different choice.





	1. Every Journey Has Its End

I have written fanfic in about 15 years, so I feel a bit rusty! Chapter 2 is just about ready to go. I made a Mulder and Scully family in The Sims and I wish we could seen them just be a family, those little moments of them just making breakfast and watching tv together. Also, it's always to write fluffy smut. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Every Journey Has Its End

“May I come in?”

Scully looked up from the bucket in her lap at the lanky doctor in the doorway. He was blond and looked about 12.

After she’d stumbled to Mulder’s room, shivering and queasy, he’d insisted on taking her to the hospital. Not a moment too soon, since she’d vomited on the sidewalk on the way to the car. For the last couple of hours, she’d been sitting on a gurney, wrapped in a blanket and vomiting.

He stepped into the room and spotted Mulder.

“Are you the husband?”  
“Oh, um, I’m Fox Mulder, Dr. Scully’s partner.”  
“I’m Dr. Swanson. I have your test results back, Dr. Scully. Your blood pressure was a little high and your white blood cell count was elevated but otherwise, everything looks good.” He hesitated. “When was your last menstrual cycle?”  
“I-I’m not sure. Ever since- my cycle is irregular, I’d have to check my planner.”  
“Dr. Scully, you’re pregnant.”  
Scully’s head spun. She took a deep breath then threw up.

Dr. Swanson smiled kindly at her and passed her a glass of ginger ale. She sipped delicately.  
“This is a shock, I take it?” said Dr. Swanson, sitting on the gurney.  
“I - ugh -” Scully prided herself on her eloquence but at that moment, she had no words. “I had a… trauma several years ago and I was told I was infertile.”  
“Well…” Dr. Swanson shrugged, “you know as well as I do, the human body works in mysterious ways.”

He patted her hand and stood.  
“I’d like to keep you overnight for observation and we’ll get you in for an ultrasound once you’ve had some sleep. Tonight, we’ll get you fluids and see what we can do for that nausea. I saw on your chart that you’re visiting from DC, do you have an OB/GYN back home?”  
“Um, yes, I do. Her name is Helen Bernard.”  
“I’ll send her your file. And congratulations.” Giving Mulder a nod, he left. Scully looked at Mulder, her eyes shining with tears.  
“We’re going to be parents,” she whispered.

Mulder sat at Scully’s bedside as she slept. Her hair was fanned out over the hospital pillow, glowing like a sunset. She was pale but sleeping deeply. He thought back on the last several years, on all they had seen and experienced. Disappointment, regret, frustration, death. But now, life. Scully was pregnant, something that should have been impossible.

He had made a decision, just then, sitting at her bedside, watching the fluorescent lights play on her sunset hair. He was done.

He had spent his entire adult life searching for Samantha, but now he knew. The secrets, the lies, the conspiracy, they went on and on, round and round, never ending. But in front of him was the possibility of a new beginning, so close he could touch her.

Scully stirred when Mulder took her hand. She blinked lazily and smiled at him.

“Mulder. I thought you would be with Billy Miles.”  
“I’m where I need to be right now.” Leaning over, he kissed her hand softly. She touched his cheek.  
“We need to talk.”

Mulder hesitated. Scully’s heart skipped a beat. She knew this was it, it was time to leave the Bureau. She wasn’t sure how Mulder would react; she didn’t want him to think she was abandoning him. But this might be her only shot at having a family. Lord knows, she wasn’t getting younger.

“Mulder-”  
“No, let me go first. We’ve been running for years, chasing shadows and lies.” He paused for a moment, gathering the words he never thought he would say. “I can’t do it anymore. I thought I would never stop fighting, never stop running, but now that I know the truth about Samantha, I feel like I’m getting a second chance. I need you, I need you in a way that I don’t know if I'll ever understand, and I need the chance to be there for you and our baby. If you’ll have me.”  
“Me too, Mulder. It’s time for me to move on. This was supposed to be impossible, and I want nothing more than to rock my baby to sleep at night, see him grow up. The only thing that would make that better is with you by my side.”

Mulder lay down next to her, one arm going around her shoulders, the other hand resting on the imperceptible bump on her belly. They looked at each other, Scully tipping her face towards Mulder. Taking the invitation, he leaned forward and kissed her, long and slow. Her fingers threaded through his hair. She eased back slightly and sighed.

“When we get back to DC, I’m going to put in my resignation.”  
“Me too,” said Mulder. “I have some money that I inherited from my folks. Not a lot, but enough to get started somewhere. Unless you want to stay in Washington.”  
Scully shook her head. “I’d like to stay close by though, I want to be close to my mother.”

She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but kiss those lips. The sound of a throat clearing from the doorway broke the moment.  
“I’m here to take Dr. Scully down to ultrasound.” A nurse stood with a wheelchair in the doorway. Mulder helped Scully out of bed and into the wheelchair.

A few minutes later, Scully lay on the exam table, a tech pressing a cold wand against her belly. Mulder sat next to her, holding her hand. Suddenly, a heartbeat echoed through the room. Scully’s heart leapt, and Mulder squeezed her hand. He felt himself unexpectedly well up. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, feeling his heart swell. The tech pointed at the screen.

“There’s the heart… and there’s the arms… and their tiny, little face. It’s still too early to determine sex. The doctor will have to review this, but it looks like you’re close to 9 weeks.”

Dr. Swanson confirmed that she was 8 weeks, 5 days pregnant. As soon as they left the hospital, she had gone from unbearably nauseous to ravenous. They stopped at a chip wagon where Scully inhaled a double cheeseburger, a large fries and a chocolate milkshake. 

That evening, back in DC, Scully lay in bed, Mulder snoring softly beside her. Her stomach kept bouncing between nausea and hunger, sometimes both at the same time. She thought of the large deluxe pizza she had eaten almost entirely by herself, before leaping out of bed and racing to the toilet, making it just in time. She rinsed her mouth and crawled back into bed. Mulder hadn’t even stirred. 

Over the years, they took turns sleeping in the back seat on stake outs, huddled under trees and caves, shared the occasional hotel room, even shared this bed since their relationship had become sexual. After getting back from the airport, Mulder had insisted on seeing her home. They’d ordered pizza before lying down and falling asleep. Tonight seemed different, more intimate perhaps. They were in this together, by choice, no longer because of the conspiracy or the Bureau. They were moving on, together. Gradually, she dozed off.

Mulder woke up with the sun. Scully wasn’t next to him. He heard the toilet flush in the next room, then she was back.

“Still nauseous?”  
Scully shook her head. “No, it’s not too bad.” She snuggled close to him and arched an eyebrow at him. “And good morning to you too.”  
“I woke up next to a beautiful woman, can you blame me?” He ran his finger tips along her side, igniting tingles along her skin. She kissed him roughly, hungrily and they made out like teenagers until Mulder thought he might explode. Scully pulled back long enough to strip out of the t-shirt she slept in, before straddling him and sheathing him in one move. 

Scully already felt her orgasm approaching like a runaway train. She grabbed Mulder’s hands to cup her breasts, holding them there while she ground against him. Her breasts were so sensitive today that she might cum just from him touching them. He sat up so he could lick and suck them, and the change in angle and his mouth made her throb.

“Just like that, I’m so close-”

Mulder bit one nipple gently while tweaking the other between his fingers, thrusting his hips up, pushing himself deeper. He was rewarded with Scully biting his shoulder and digging her nails into his back, before crying out in a way that was so sexual, so primal, so erotic that when he felt her whole body shiver and tighten around him, he felt himself cuming so hard, he might have seen God. They both flopped back on the bed.

“Wow,” was all either of them could manage. 

Skinner carefully read the letters they had each written. Mulder and Scully sat across from him, as they had a thousand times before. He set down their letters, folding his hands in front of him on the desk before speaking.

“Agent Scully, I understand that you took ill while in Oregon, is this sudden resignation related that?”  
“When we were in Oregon, I found out that I’m pregnant. As important as I believe the X-Files are, I also want to raise our child and give them the love and attention they deserve. At this time, I don’t feel I can do both, at least not well.”

Skinner looked at Mulder, cocking an eyebrow. Mulder cleared his throat. 

“Since I now know what happened to my sister, I feel it’s time for me to step away from the Bureau and focus on my family.”

Skinner looked back and forth between them, a slight smirk touching his lips. He always knew there was more than friendship between them.

“I ask that you submit any outstanding paperwork you might have. I have a couple agents in mind to replace you. I’ll see about having them reassigned as soon as possible.”

Back in their office, Scully shut the door behind her and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“I just can’t believe it’s over,” she murmured. Mulder kissed her softly and laced his fingers through hers.  
“It’s just getting started,” he said with a lopsided smile.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully come home.

“Shit!” grumbled Scully, tossing her pants on top of the pile on the floor.  
“What?” Mulder called from the bathroom.  
“None of my pants fit,” she said, suddenly on the brink of tears, looking forlornly into her closet.  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry, it’s ok,” consoled Mulder. Reaching into the closet, he found a stretchy knit dress. It was a little out of season, but at least it would fit her belly.

At 12 weeks, Scully had the most adorable little bump, in Mulder’s opinion. Scully loved it too, but she suspected some of it was from the love affair she was having with chocolate milk shakes. Her nausea was a little more manageable, however it still seemed she spent most of her day munching on soda crackers and dry cereal, then from 4 to 7 pm, she was ravenous. 

They had fallen into a routine in the few weeks since leaving the FBI. Technically, Mulder still had his apartment, but he had spent every night at Scully’s since they got back from Oregon. Most days, they’d go for a jog first thing in the morning (well, he would, if she wasn’t too nauseous, she’d join him.) Then they’d run errands, read, whatever they felt like. Since she usually didn’t want to eat much until later in the day, they’d make an event out of dinner, cooking together. Oh, and they had sex. A lot of sex. She had never been so horny in her life. In the past few weeks, they’d had sex in every room, on every surface. Last night, one minute they were making a stir fry, next thing she knew she lying naked on the dining table and the smoke alarm was going off. They ended up eating Chinese take out in bed, watching The Twilight Zone.

Today however, she had an obstetrician appointment, then they were meeting the real estate agent to look at a couple of houses, so she had to get dressed quickly. 

Everything went well at the obstetrician. The heartbeat was strong and healthy, she was measuring just right, she had put on some weight. They walked out hand in hand. 

The first house they saw was nothing special. A bungalow with a good size yard, a small garden, white picket fence. The next house was a few miles down the road. As they travelled down the long driveway, they both knew immediately they had come home.

A white farmhouse stood in the middle of a large yard. A wide porch wrapped around the house. In the yard stood an old tree, a tire swing hanging from a hefty limb. Inside, the main floor had been updated, with new appliances and restored kitchen cabinets and counters. Upstairs, there were 3 bedrooms and another renovated bathroom. The whole house felt bright and warm, yet cozy. In the master bedroom, she imagined a large bed, with her, Mulder and their child snuggling together on a cool day. In the second bedroom, she saw herself rocking her baby to sleep, and in the next, she planned a daybed, with space for two desks. 

Neither of them said much as they explored. Lost in thought, Scully walked outside to the old tree. She leaned against the tree and daydreamed of playing tag and cook outs. Mulder waved at her from one of the upstairs windows. She waved back.

A few moments later, he was next to her.  
“So… what do you think?” he asked. Scully looked at him and smiled.  
“This is home,” she said simply. Mulder grinned back.  
“Yeah… I think so too.”

Scully hugged him, laying her head on his chest,

“I love you,” she said.  
“I love you too,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

The next few weeks were spent packing. Mulder moved out of his apartment officially. Scully took great joy in getting rid of his ugly furniture and tossing some of the more questionable clothing items he had been hoarding since university. The day they got the keys, Scully’s mother came with them. The two Scullys walked through the house, discussing interior decorating and planning the nursery. 

Mulder stood on the front porch, lost in thought. The driveway was about a quarter mile long, far enough back that it was quiet but he could still see the main road. He heard the front door open and turned to see Maggie stepping outside.

“Fox,” she said, “I hope we didn’t chase you away.”  
“Oh no, just enjoying the air.”  
Maggie leaned on the porch rail next to him.  
“You know, when Dana joined the FBI, we were scared. I’ve come to see how important her work was, but I still worried. I was always waiting for that phone call, the one saying she was hurt or worse. But through it all, I always knew you would be there, and I love you for that.” She covered his hand with hers. Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat. It meant a great deal to him to hear those words from Maggie.

The door opened again and Scully the younger stepped out. She had finally bought some maternity clothes and looked quite cute in jeans and a loose blouse. She squeezed between them.

“Who wants ice cream? I’m starving. Wait, no, popcorn. Would it be weird to put popcorn on ice cream?”

Mulder flopped on the bed the next night. They had officially moved in that day. He was completely exhausted. The house was full of boxes, but they managed to pull out their bed linens and toothbrushes. Scully had the foresight to pack the essentials in a separate box. She was sitting in the armchair in the corner, stripped down to her underwear, her feet resting on a box, reading a romance novel. Ever since one fell out of her briefcase, he had teased her mercilessly. Tonight though, all he could do was admire her. She reminded him of a fertility goddess, lounging on a beach in paradise. She looked up and caught him staring.

“See something you like?” Scully cooed, smirking.  
“Yeah, think I could take you home?” Mulder patting the mattress next to him.  
“Lucky for you, you’re going my way,” Scully lay down next to him.

They kissed hungrily for a moment, before he dropped his head to her shoulder.

“I really want to fuck you, but I might die if I do, and my life insurance lapsed.”

Scully laughed in that sexy, carefree way and patted his cheek.  
“It’s ok, you deserve a night off.”

The next morning was a different matter. Scully slipped into the shower behind Mulder. She soaped up her hands and ran them along Mulder’s back. He hummed in pleasure and she slipped her hands to his front. He leaned back against her, and she rubbed her body seductively against his. Gradually her hands inched lower, until her hands trailed along his hardness. He thrust into her hand, before turning around and returning the favour. He spread suds across her shoulders, across her breasts, over her belly before dipping between her legs. He touched her clit delicately, his fingers tracing circles. She moaned and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Taking the invitation, Mulder lifted Scully up, sitting her on the built in shelf. He supposed it was a shelf for soap and shampoo, but this morning, it had a much better purpose.

Mulder spread Scully’s legs, inhaling the sweetness of her arousal. He kissed her clit, before pressing his tongue against it. Scully had to give it to him, Mulder ate pussy like a champ. She slid one hair through his hair, the other cupping her breast. She moaned, loving the way it echoed in their new bathroom. She tightened her hold on his hair, which spurred him on. He slid two fingers inside, easily finding that sweet spot inside.

“I’m so close-” Scully breathed, before crying out. Mulder stood, and Scully wrapped herself around him. He pushed her against the wall and thrust into her. Her head fell back, breathless, little sounds of ecstacy escaping. She was already getting close for a second time. 

Mulder groaned, trying to hold himself back until she came again. A second later, her body shuddered, and she called out his name. As if the sound of her voice commanded him, he exploded inside her. 

Scully wrapped herself in a terry cloth robe and headed downstairs to start coffee. She ripped open the box labelled “kitchen - HERE BE COFFEE.” She nibbled on crackers while it brewed.

Scully brought Mulder his coffee, sipping hers gingerly. Mulder was unpacking clothes, searching for some clean jeans. 

“Should we run into town for breakfast?” he said, pulling on a t-shirt.  
“Sure, I’m starving,” Scully scooped up a handful of dry Cheerios out of her pocket and practically inhaled them.  
“You always are,” he grinned. “Do you have Cheerios everywhere?”   
She didn’t say anything, just popped another Cheerio in her mouth.


	3. Of course I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! It was a busy summer, between the kids being off school, having a new nephew, my parents getting married, it was a bit hectic!

Mulder grabbed a beer out of the cooler. He deserved it after wrestling with the barbecue for 17 minutes before figuring out that the wheels were locked. Scully had stuck her head out the back door long enough to heckle him, before going back to making salad.

They were having Skinner and the Gunmen over for dinner that night. They had gotten most of the house unpacked and settled. The bedrooms were still in minor chaos but the rest of the house was presentable.

He heard a car pull into the driveway around front and walked around the side of the house to wave Skinner over, punctual as always.

“Want a beer?”  
“Sure,” said Skinner. “Where’s Scully?”

Before Mulder could answer, Scully came out the back door with a jug of iced tea. She smiled at Skinner and came over.

“Dana, you look lovely,” Skinner dropped a kiss on her cheek.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“I’m not your boss anymore, please don’t call me that.”  
“Whatever you say, Skinman.”

Around front, a Volkswagen grumbled down the driveway. The Gunmen piled out, bickering. Frohike, wearing a suit from the Carter administration, presented Scully with a bouquet of flowers. He blushed as she kissed his cheek.

Later, they got caught up with the latest conspiracies over burgers and salad. Skinner was mostly quiet, letting the Gunmen do the talking. After dinner, Scully and the Gunmen took the dishes inside.  
Skinner got up and cleared his throat.

“I should go. It’s getting late.”  
“I’ll walk you to your car.”

They walked through the house, where Skinner gave Scully a hug and thanked her dinner. Skinner and Mulder continued out front.

“Can I give you a piece of advice?” Skinner asked, pausing next to the car. “This job, this lifestyle, it takes and takes and takes from you. I couldn’t walk away and I lost my marriage because of it. You got out and you have a second chance. Don’t fuck this up.”

Later that night, Mulder came into the bedroom while Scully struggled to unzip her dress. He came up behind her and pulled the zipper for her, pressing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. He slipped his arms around her, as she leaned back against him. 

“Do you ever think about getting married?” he asked.  
“I almost did a long time ago, but then I joined the Bureau and then I was too busy chasing monsters to even date. I thought about having children, but children and marriage don’t have to go together. What about you? Did you ever want to get married again?”  
“I don’t know. I was too preoccupied with aliens. I figured I’d end up being a crazy old man, screaming at the pigeons.”

Scully laughed and threw her dress in the laundry basket. Mulder sat on the bed as he watched her grab one of his tshirts to sleep in. She sat next to him.

“Why do you ask? Do you want to marry me?”  
“You’re my one in five billion, Scully. Of course I do.”

Mulder lay staring at the ceiling long after Scully had fallen asleep. Eventually, he got up and went to his desk. In the bottom drawer, he pulled out a shoe box. He sifted past the baby photos and envelope of baby teeth (only mothers and serial killers, thought Mulder), finding the small velvet box at the bottom. He flipped it open and looked at his mother’s ring. It had a round sapphire, surrounded by a halo of small diamonds, on a delicate band of yellow gold. He took it back to bed, hiding it behind the books on his night stand. He lay awake for a long time.

Mulder turned over the idea of proposing in his head for days. How should he do it? Over a romantic dinner? Hire a sky writer? Take her to a basketball game and put it on the jumbotron?

He was still thinking about it as he went for his morning run, a week later. Dripping sweat in the July heat, Mulder was glad to get back to the house. He bounded upstairs, pulling off his damp clothes as he went. By the time he got to the bathroom, he was naked with a fistful of sweaty clothes. Then he caught sight of Scully.

She was fresh out of the shower herself, wrapped in a terry cloth towel, combing her hair.

“How was the run?” Scully asked, applying some kind of goop to her face.

And in that moment, he knew. He’d known for a long time he couldn’t live without her, but now he knew he couldn’t wait any longer to be her husband. Without a second thought, Mulder dropped to one knee. Scully smiled at him and leaning over, kissed his forehead.

“Ask me when we’re both wearing underwear,” she said, heading to the bedroom.

Mulder was positive he set a land speed record taking a shower and getting dressed. He found her in the kitchen, sipping tea. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her up so she stood, before getting down on one knee. He held both her hands in his as he spoke.

“Dana-” Mulder started, the words suddenly evaporating. He paused and cleared his throat.  
“Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?”  
“Fox William Mulder, I will marry you.”

Mulder swept her into his arms as he stood, spinning around as he kissed her. He paused to nuzzle her ear.

“I lied,” he murmured. “I’m not wearing underwear.”  
“Neither am I,” she whispered back.

“I want to get married in the fall,” Scully said huskily, interrupting Mulder as he explored her curves. He was on his back on their bed while she was grinding against him.   
“Huh?” He tried desperately to focus on what she was saying instead of the feel of her soft skin.  
“I want to get married in September,” she said, sliding her hands from her breasts to her hair. Suddenly, she found herself on her back, with Mulder’s hand covering her mouth.

“You’re talking too much,” he growled. Scully grinned devilishly at him and pulled one of his fingers into her mouth. Between being balls deep in Scully and her mouth, Mulder felt like he was being sucked into her, and came with a cry. Knowing how close she was, he buried his face between her thighs, lapping up their mingled juices. The taste was intoxicating. Moments later, her fingers tangled in his hair, forcing him against her clit, as she shrieked, her body shuddering.

Mulder flopped down next to Scully, wiping his chin.  
“So what were you saying?”  
“Too late, I’m dead. You killed me.”

Mulder grinned and kissed her neck. Scully snuggled into him, admiring her ring.

“We should call my mother.”  
“Yes, I always want to call my future mother-in-law right after earth shattering sex.” She punched him.


	4. Casefiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully has an ultrasound; they review some old files.

“I’m not wearing a tie.”  
“Fox!”  
“Mom, it’s his wedding too. I’m not sure I’m going to wear white.”

Maggie huffed and sipped her tea. They were all seated around the kitchen table, piles of bridal magazines and notebooks littering the table. Mulder crunched on a sunflower seed and leaned back in his chair.

“I was a G man for 16 years, if I never have to wear a tie again, it will be too soon.”  
“And I’m going to be six months pregnant, I think white is an odd choice.” Scully shuffled through her notes. “We’re meeting with the florist tomorrow after my ultrasound, the caterer the day after that.”  
“We should go dress shopping this week or next. It might be tricky finding a maternity dress.”  
“I’ll make the appointment.”

Mulder would never admit to anyone but Scully, but wedding planning was kinda fun. His first wedding, he rented a tux and showed up to the church on time. This time, he was enjoying it. Getting the backyard in good enough shape to host 26 of their closest friends and family was a little daunting, but it would be worth it in the end.

The next morning, he helped Scully up on to the exam table. It was the day of their 20 week ultrasound. Scully was trying hard not to squirm, but failing. 

“I’m sorry, hon, I know you really have to pee,” the tech said, patting her shoulder.

Moments later, a heartbeat began to echo through the room. Mulder was always thrilled by the sound and wove his fingers through Scully’s. 

“Did you want to know the sex?”  
They exchanged a look. They had been going back and forth for weeks about whether they wanted to know or not. Mulder had told Scully that it was up to her. 

Scully took a deep breath and nodded. The tech repositioned the wand.

“It looks like a little girl.”

Mulder grinned and kissed Scully. She was grinning back, reflecting the tears that touched both their faces. 

“I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling her hair.

After the ultrasound, Mulder took Scully and Maggie to lunch. They had some time before the florist, so they wandered into a baby boutique. Dana and Maggie cooed over booties and blankets. Mulder found himself looking at a rack of newborn sized clothes. He picked up a tiny dress, impossibly soft and delicate; it was barely bigger than his hand. Tears welled up for the second time that day. What the hell was he going to do? He could barely take care of his fish most of the time, how was he going to care for this tiny person, this little girl who needed him like no one else ever would. Just before he completely lost his shit and started blubbering, Scully’s hand touched his arm.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

Mulder wiped his eyes quickly. “Yeah, whenever you are.”  
“Find something you like?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think they have my size.” 

Mulder sat on the living room floor, surrounded by papers and file boxes. The AC wasn’t keeping up with the summer heat and he was sweating in just his boxers and undershirt. From upstairs, he heard the shower turn off, and a few minutes later, Scully came downstairs in his Knicks t-shirts.

“Want some help?” she asked, sitting across from him.  
“Sure, cryptids go here, hauntings and psychic phenomena here, aliens here.”

Ever since leaving the FBI, Mulder had been contemplating what to do next. Since there wasn’t a lot of jobs for experts in the paranormal, he was starting to organize all of his notes from the last several years, with a vague plan on writing a book about North American cryptids. 

They spent the next hour sifting through the boxes, laughing and reminiscing over some of them.

“Lucille Wright, I wonder how she is,” Mulder said, looking through an old notebook.

“She sent me a card last Christmas, her and Lori got married and they’re living in San Antonio.”  
Suddenly Scully started to giggle. “Which case was this from?”

Mulder looked up to see her leafing through an old nudie magazine. 

“I-ugh-well-”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been finding your porn for seven years, this is nothing new.” She paused on a picture of a blonde in thigh high boots. “That is the worst boob job I’ve ever seen. Those look painful.”  
“She’s not really my type.”  
“What is your type?”  
You’re my type, he thought, but pointed to a woman on the next page. She wore a lace thong, her auburn hair pulled over one shoulder.

“Really? Got a thing for redheads?”  
“Well, one in particular.”  
“What would you do to her?” Scully leaned back, stretching her legs out. “Would you touch her like this?” She slid her hands over her breasts. “Or like this?” She touched her nipples, already swelling beneath her touch.

“I-I think she’s wearing too much clothing,” he croaked. She slipped off her t-shirt and panties.  
“Is that better?” she cooed, her hands returning to her breasts. She moaned quietly as she pinched her nipples.

Mulder was rock hard. He couldn’t count how many nights had he spent in motel rooms, staring at the ceiling, wondering if she was touching herself and if she thought of him while she did it. 

“Show me your pussy,” he said, his voice low and husky.   
She parted her knees slightly. “Like this?”  
“Further.”  
She parted her legs wider and traced her vulva with a fingertip, before delicately licking the moisture off. 

“Touch your clit.”

Scully moaned again. 

“Show me how you touch yourself.”  
She slid two fingers inside as she circled her clit. His fingers itched to touch her and to feel her shiver under his lips. Mulder rubbed his cock, spreading his precum over the head. 

Scully watched him with hooded eyes. Every time she found one of his magazines or a tape in the VCR, her mind always flashed to him sitting at his desk, his tie loosened, pants unzipped, groaning as he rubbed his hard cock. She fantasized of catching him in the act and taking him in her mouth until he filled her mouth with his cum. Or maybe he bent her over the desk, shoved up her skirt and fucked her until she screamed. Maybe he’d pull her hair and tear her blouse open and fill his hands with her tits, pulling out so she could swallow his cum and lick him clean.

Scully moved forward and kissed him, putting her hand over his, pumping his dick together. He growled as she took him in her mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair as she bobbed her head, holding the base of his cock firmly. 

“Dana- I’m gonna-”  
She pulled back quickly. “Not yet.” She kissed him again, their hands roaming over each other. Scully turned around, putting her hands on the couch, baring her ass to him. He attacked it, licking her from pussy to ass, kneading her cheeks.

Mulder pulled her down, impaling her with his cock. She cried out as he rammed into her; he grabbed her hair, pulling her back against his chest. He bit down on her shoulder as his fingers found her clit. Moments later, her whole body shuddered, milking him as she came. Seconds later, he roared, filling her with cum. 

“I’m never washing that shirt again.”  
Scully laughed as she pulled the Knicks t-shirt on again. Mulder had seen her in many outfits, evening gowns, pant suits, lacy lingerie, but her standing in their living room in his t-shirt, her thighs wet, hair mussed, was definitely his favourite.

“I don’t know, Mom.”  
“I think it’s lovely, but maybe not for you.”

This was the third salon they had been to. There had been some nice dresses, some she really liked in fact, but nothing had given her that fuzzy feeling she always heard about. They’d been a little too white, or a little too fluffy, or… just not her. But the wedding was in four weeks and she needed a dress.

Her mother sipped her mimosa while she put on yet another fluffy dress. She was considering getting married in her bathrobe when the sales associate tapped on the door.

“Dana? I just found this in the back. It came in yesterday and hasn’t even been on the floor yet.”  
Not terribly hopeful, she took the dress. It was silk and delicate lace, with a sweetheart neckline. The sales associate helped her into the dress. As she was zipped into it, she just knew. She admired it in the small mirror as the clerk pinned the straps.  
When she stepped out of the change room, her mother put down her glass and wiped her eyes.

“Oh Dana, it’s perfect!”  
“I think this is it.”

The clerk arranged the skirt around her. Scully absolutely loved it. The weight, the feel of silk against her skin… it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon of course is they have a boy, but come on, there's way too much testosterone in the X Files. Plus the idea of Mulder having a tea party with his daughter makes me so happy.


	5. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully have a night on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update today. Next chapter will be a big one though, next up is the wedding!

Scully looked out the kitchen window, admiring Mulder, shirtless and sweaty, arranging large ceramic pots along the edge of the patio. In the past few weeks, they’d covered the bare patches with sod, revived the flowers and pruned the trees and shrubs. The wedding was in less than two weeks and she was very pleased with how it was all coming together.

“Hey hon,” she called out the back door. “If you’re going to shower, you better come in.”  
“Be right there!”

Scully headed upstairs to get changed. They both had plans that night. She was going out with friends, while Mulder had plans with the Gunmen. She hated to call it a bachelor/bachelorette, because it just brought to mind strippers and straws shaped like dicks and throwing up in an alley, and her friends were just taking her to dinner. 

A few minutes later, she stuck her head around the shower curtain.

“I’m headed out. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Ok, love you.” Mulder leaned over to kiss her, his hair soapy with shampoo.  
“Have fun, but if you get arrested, I’m not bailing you out until tomorrow.”

Scully was in heaven. A beautiful young woman was massaging her feet with salt scrub, she had a glass of something delicious, and she was surrounded by friends. They had surprised her by renting a luxurious hotel suite, bringing in two estheticians for the evening, and were getting ready to order most of the room service menu.

The six of them had been friends since university. Over the years, they’d all gone on to do very different things, but when they were able to all be together it was like nothing had changed. 

Mulder’s night started off pretty relaxed. Margaritas and tacos at their usual Mexican place, then on their way home, they’d run into a Flat Earther meet up at the park and had passed a flask of whiskey around while debating them. That is until Byers accused one of them of being a few bits short of a byte and long story short, they’d been chased back to Gunmen HQ by a mob of angry Flat Earthers.

They decided to play the Plan 9 From Outer Space drinking game, but any Ed Wood based drinking game is bound to be a disaster. Langly and Byers were singing along to Whitney Houston (what they lacked in talent they made up for in enthusiasm and volume). Byers had found a gigantic bedazzled cowboy hat somewhere and had it perched crookedly on his head. Langly had lost his shirt somewhere and was using a bottle of Jack Daniels as a microphone.

Frohike was mixing drinks. He also had a ridiculous hat, a purple velvet fedora, completed by a jaunty peacock feather tucked in the band. Mulder was lying on the floor, a pile   
of sunflower seeds on his chest, drinking a neon pink drink out of a crazy straw.

“I love her so much, Melvin. More than aliens, more than sunflower seeds, more than baseball. And now we’re going to have a little girl! I just… I never knew my heart could be so full.”

Frohike filled a martini glass with something blue, dropped a handful of gummy bears in it and sat next to Mulder on the floor.

“Did I ever tell you about what happened that weekend she went to Maine?”

Frohike sipped his drink and shook his head. Behind him, Langly and Byers were slow dancing and singing along to Celine Dion.

“Scully spent the weekend on the coast, and it was the first time I realized I didn’t know what to do without her. I felt like I lost my right arm. I kept coming up with these stupid excuses to call her but all I wanted was to hear her voice.” He paused for a slurp of his drink. “Then I called a bit too late one night, and apparently she was in the bath drinking merlot and one thing led to another….” 

Frohike choked on a gummy bear, before loudly clearing his throat. “Please. Do continue.”

“I would never kiss and tell.” Mulder grinned crookedly.


End file.
